Along with development of sciences and technologies, electronics also have gained rapid development. There are increasing types of electronic products, and people also have enjoyed various conveniences as a result of the development of sciences and technologies. Now people can enjoy a comfortable life brought by the development of sciences and technologies through various types of electronic devices. For example, a user can watch a movie, listen to music, play a game, etc., through a tablet computer, a smart phone or another electronic device, which have been widely applied due to their inherent advantage of portability.
Conventionally, people can have a notebook computer, a smart phone or another electronic device connected with a television set, a projector or another display device so that the display device can display contents on a display unit of the electronic device. For example, in some conference or speech scenario, a smart phone can be connected with a television set through Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) so that the smart phone transmits a conference or a speech displayed on a display unit to the television set and a large display screen of the television set presents information of the conference or the speech to other participants.
The inventors of this application have identified during making of a technical solution of embodiments of this application at least the following technical problem in the conventional technologies:
In the course of displaying, by the display device, the contents on the display unit of the electronic device, since the electronic device will transmit all the contents on the display unit to the display device, the display device will display all the contents in the electronic device accordingly.
In this case, even if some contents, which are undesirable for the user needing to be displayed on the display device, for example, which concern private information of the user, are displayed on the display unit of the electronic device, the display device will display the private information of the user, which may result in leakage of the private information.
In summary, conventionally there is such a technical problem that when information needing to be displayed by the electronic device is private information, the display device connected with the electronic device displays the information directly, which may result in leakage of the private information.